Most electronic devices are at great risk of being stolen since they are often quite expensive and easy to carry. Many attempts have been made to develop systems to secure the devices. Such systems often require that the user must attach, such as by gluing or drilling, something to the device. One problem is that any such modification to the device often voids any warranty provided by the manufacturer. There is a need for an effective way of securing electronic devices and other devices to prevent theft while maintaining the warranty provided by manufacturers.